Talk:Galactic Confederation Charter
A few notes from Xerxes * I'm not the original author of this content, and I cannot remember who is. It's something I dug up from my archives. -- Xerxes 21:46, 7 June 2006 (UTC) * Given the length of the document, it might make sense to break it up into wiki articles about each Article of the charter. -- Xerxes 21:46, 7 June 2006 (UTC) * I got tired. So, explanations of the remaining sections and more relevant analysis (such as the fact that the Empire was the principal author and beneficiary) will have to wait. -- Xerxes 21:46, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Validty? (IC) Is this Charter still valid, in IC terms? I never hear the Galactic Confederation referenced, and I'd almost think that the eradication of the Griffons in 14 ABY, and the aggressions of 13 and 14 ABY on the part of the Empire would render this document void. -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:05, 9 June 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, the Galactic Confederation was dissolved some time ago. --Danik Kreldin 03:25, 9 June 2006 (UTC) *Right. At some point, the Galactic Confederation was disbanded and the charter has no force or effect today. I don't believe the event had an exact date (or at least I don't know it, and I was the CSA's Senator). According to IC history, the Griffons were ejected in 11 ABY. For the sake of proper IC history, I would probably mark the Confederation's disbandment as an effect of Rhys's coup in 12 ABY. Regime change seems like a plausible reason. On a sidenote, it definitely would not be out of character for the Empire to violate the terms of the charter. As I understand it, the entire idea behind the Galactic Confederation was to use the power granted by the threat of Death Star III to force the other governments into an "alliance" and isolate the NR. "Fostering good will, galactic peace and cooperation, etc" were by no means their true intent. -- Xerxes 03:42, 9 June 2006 (UTC) **Basically, yeah. Once the Griffons revealed their true colors by helping the NR at Sluis Van, they were ejected. But the Griffs knew what was really going on; the Galactic Confederation was just a means for the Empire to gain more power and to put the Republic in an even more troublesome spot. With the Death Star III, Valak intended to control the Confederation, and in essence, the CDU, CSA, etc. OOCly, the Confederation lost its purpose after the DSIII was destroyed, and after that there was never any real mention of it. It just sort of.. disappeared. ICly, I suppose we can assume the Third Imperial Civil War as a good point for its dissolution. --Danik Kreldin 03:56, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ***So do we write that explanation in to the article here, or in the "parent" article (Galactic Confederation)? -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:11, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ****I think it would be best to write it into the parent article. This is just the articles as they were when they were first written and passed. The articles themselves did not really change, other than being completely nullified by the Confederation's collapse. --Danik Kreldin 04:45, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ****Agreed. Galactic Confederation is where the detailed explanation goes. This article can receive just a passing explanation -- those things directly related to the charter, i.e. it was in effect from 10 ABY until the confederation collapsed in 12 ABY, it was the empire that wrote it and set the terms, etc. We might want to invent an amendment for the Griffons being ejected. -- Xerxes 11:59, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ****The GalCon really started to wane under Osbournes leadership. Rhys actually had intented to revive the GalCon but the finail nail was put into it's Coffin when Malign disbanded the GalCon senate shortly after assuming power. Korolov 68.17.252.233